Ofrecimiento inesperado
by Naomi KuranKiryuu
Summary: Cuando Zero es atacado por cazadores es inevitable para el joven Kaname preocuparse por el estado del purasangre, estas circunstancias harán que el joven cazador impulsado por sus sentimientos y su preocupación ofrezca cierta solución , la cual quizás Zero no podría considerar como la más adecuada. KaZe.


**One shot relacionado con «Curiosidad» y «Verdaderos sentimientos». Es recomendable leer estos antes de leer este one shot.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen**

La tenue luz de la habitación se reflejaba en aquella piel usualmente más pálida que de costumbre. Gotitas de sudor perlaban la frente de aquel purasangre, al igual que podía percatarse de algunas deslizándose por su cuello.

Un sutil quejido dolorido brotó de aquellos labios y ante ese sonido la borgoña mirada del joven Kaname se tiñó de suma preocupación. El rostro del jovencito se tornó apesumbrado y sus dedos recorrieron en un roce cuidadoso las mejillas del vampiro de cabellos plateados que descansaba sobre aquel lecho, sintiéndose inevitablemente preocupado a pesar de lo que le hubieran dicho.

Le habían asegurado que todo estaría bien, que Zero ya no corría ningún peligro. Después de todo este era un poderoso purasangre. Pero aun así, luego de enterarse de que Zero había recibido un ataque de cazadores desertores que no compartían la idea de convivencia entre humanos y vampiros, y de que en medio de esto uno de los cazadores más hábiles había logrado herir con un arma antivampiros a Zero, él no pudo evitar el pedir a su padre que le permitiera comprobar personalmente el estado de Zero.

Afortunadamente el purasangre se estaba recuperando rápidamente, mas le era difícil verle en ese estado. Sin embargo Zero era fuerte y pronto estaría totalmente recuperado, mostrándole aquella mirada la cual reflejaba ese afecto hacia él, mostrándole aquella mirada que tanto anhelaba incluso desde antes de entender sus verdaderos sentimientos por el vampiro.

Definitivamente sus sentimientos por el purasangre eran reales y no cambiarían, cada día estaba más convencido de ello. Cada día sus sentimientos hacia aquel hombre se hacían más fuertes a pesar de que este creyera que solo era una «fase», que solo se trataba de la confusión de un chiquillo.

Cuán equivocado estaba Zero con respecto a esto.

Ensimismado en sus cavilaciones sus dedos se dirigieron hacia los labios entreabiertos del inconsciente purasangre. Una incipiente emoción expectante le recorrió al sentir la calidez y suavidad de aquellos labios. Eran tan suaves y estaban tan cálidos. ¿Qué se sentiría besarle?

Las mejillas del jovencito se arrebolaron inmediatamente ante aquel pensamiento, apartando de golpe su mano de Zero. En qué cosas estaba

pensando.

El vampiro se removió, al parecer despertando, y Kaname se congeló rogando a los cielos que el purasangre no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que él había estado haciendo.

—¿K... Kaname? —inquirió con voz algo débil Zero enfocando su vista en el jovencito de mejillas ligeramente arreboladas el cual yacía a un lado de su cama.

—Al fin ha despertado, Kiryûu-san —comentó Kaname intentando recuperar la compostura decidido a evitar mostrar algún indicio de nerviosismo que delatase lo que había estado haciendo, a la vez que sincera alegría se reflejaba en su mirada por el despertar del vampiro—. Kiryûu-san, ¿necesita algo? —inquirió deseando ayudar a Zero en su pronta recuperación.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien. Aunque, creo que podrías pedir por mí algunas tabletas de sangre. Necesito dar un informe inmediatamente y encargarme del asunto de esos cazadores —comentó frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un ademán de levantarse a pesar de su debilidad lo cual alarmó a Kaname.

—Kiryûu-san, necesita descansar —dijo Kaname preocupado apoyando sus manos en el pecho del vampiro evitando que se incorporara, a la vez que tomaba valor para decir una idea que inquietaba su mente desde que el purasangre se encontraba en ese estado—: Además, en lugar de tabletas de sangre si bebe sangre real, ¿no se recuperaría más rápido y podría acabar con esos cazadores? —musitó Kaname temiendo en su interior que Zero quizás se molestara por proponerle semejante cosa pero a la vez sin arrepentirse de haberlo planteado.

El que Zero siempre estuviera bien era lo único importante. Comprendía las razones por las cuales Zero solo tomaba tabletas de sangre mas era consciente del «poder» que tendría la sangre real en un vampiro. Además, lo único que deseaba era ver al purasangre recuperado y que eliminara a aquellos que habían osado lastimarle. Nadie que lastimara a Zero debía permanecer sin castigo y aunque infortunadamente él no tuviera el poder para proteger al purasangre, aun así quería hacer algo por él.

Ante lo dicho por Kaname el semblante del vampiro se tornó sumamente atónito para luego contemplar al jovencito con desconcierto, pareciendo querer entender qué pasaba exactamente por la cabeza del joven cazador.

—Kaname —pronunció aquel nombre suavemente mientras una tenue sonrisa con un dejo de melancolía se dibujaba en sus labios—, sabes la razón del porqué fueron creadas las tablet...

—¡Pero, Kiryûu-san, si bebiera de mí no me estaría lastimando! —interrumpió deseando hacerle comprender su sentir al vampiro, conociendo las razones por las cuales se negaría Zero—. Yo le daría mi sangre voluntariamente. Solo quiero que esté bien.

—Y yo te agradezco tu preocupación —dijo con una mirada cálida y afable, extendiendo su mano hacia la mejilla del jovencito y acunándola, acción ante la cual un sutil carmín tiñó sus mejillas durante un instante a la vez que su corazón se aceleraba ante ese contacto y esa mirada—. Pero hay cosas que no son necesarias. Además, puedes ser un jovencito muy inteligente pero aún tienes muchas cosas que comprender.

»Ciertamente la sangre real podría ayudarme, pero si hago eso en esta ocasión, iría en contra de todo por lo cual estoy trabajando, ¿no lo crees? Además, un donante voluntario por lo general no representa solo alimento. Representa cierta confianza, cierto vínculo algunas veces. Y yo no quiero traicionar la confianza de un jovencito algo «confundido» como tú haciendo algo incorrecto. Así que espero que no vuelvas a ofrecerte de donante voluntario de otro vampiro. Y aparte de esto, creo que tus padres realmente se preocuparían si se enteraran de lo que pasa por la cabeza de su siempre tan responsable hijo —comentó con falso reproche mientras cierta diversión brillaba en sus pupilas.

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, Kiryûu-san, nunca me ofrecería a otro vampiro. Al único que ofrecería mi sangre es a usted —aseguró Kaname y Zero enarcó una ceja dejando escapar un breve sonido de diversión pareciendo tomar como una mera broma las palabras del jovencito. Sin embargo para Kaname aquello no era ninguna broma. Solo a Zero ofrecería su sangre. Solo a Zero ofrecería sus sentimientos. Y algún día finalmente aquel vampiro habría de comprender verdaderamente todo lo que ese purasangre representaba para él.


End file.
